


Видишь, как выцвел твой мир?

by Averin



Series: В моих снах война на границе времён [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Nobody is Dead, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), Pre-Order 66 (Star Wars), Swearing, Time Travel Fix-It, what a nice tag the last one, а жалко потому что это включает Палпатина, всё сложно но это путешествия во времени в них так и полагается, ну будем верить - ненадолго
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averin/pseuds/Averin
Summary: Попав назад во времени, Анакин дает волю чувствам и высказывает Совету джедаев всё, что накипело у него на сердце. И делает это почти цензурно.или:Энакин орёт, Оби-Ван пытается выспаться, Падме очень благодарна Силе, даже если автор не говорит нам об этом прямо, а где-то на заднем плане клоны пытаются понять, что вообще происходит.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: В моих снах война на границе времён [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991986
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Видишь, как выцвел твой мир?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you know the world is fading](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779192) by [eynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eynn/pseuds/eynn). 



> Примечание автора: "Энакин только что переместился из конца войны клонов в начало и не успел сообразить, что это значит. Рексу здесь десять, а не двенадцать. Скорее всего, когда до Энакина дойдет, с ним случится припадок и он попробует завернуть Рекса в пленку с пупырышками."
> 
> Примечание переводчика: в комментариях можно угадывать, с какими лицами Совет будет слушать речь Энакина. Тому, кто угадает первый, я напишу драббл по любому известному мне фандому.

— Я отправлю им голозапись, — объявил Оби-Ван, недобро сверкая глазами.

— Голозапись чего? — уточнил Энакин, не дождавшись объяснений.

— Объяснения. Подробного объяснения, куда они могут взять и засунуть всё. Вообще всё.

Энакин беспомощно повернулся к Падме. Все они были в его каюте на корабле, но если Падме спокойно сидела на постели Энакина, Оби-Ван метался по комнате, то и дело взъерошивая волосы. В единственном кресле спала Асока, так еще и не привыкшая к переменам, произошедшим с ее внезапно повзрослевшим на несколько лет учителем, а еще к тому, что он потерял где-то лайтсайбер, зато получил жену и пару малышей.

Последнее было сюрпризом для всех. Мустафар они покинули втроем, а когда появились в этом времени, Падме сжимала в объятьях пару детей, завернутых в одело, прямо-таки пропитанное Силой.

Падме подняла взгляд, и Энакин понял, что бежать больше некуда: выражение лица у нее было в точности как у Оби-Вана.

— Пожалуй, я тоже сделаю запись. И заставлю Сенат ее прослушать прежде, чем подам в отставку.

— Какую отставку?! — выпалил он, не подумав.

— Обычную. Я не собираюсь помогать коррумпированному правительству под руководством подонка, которому следовало бы сдохнуть от инфаркта тридцать лет назад.

— Но тебе же нравится политика!

— Только не тогда, когда она стоит мне жизни.

— Мы упускаем очевидное решение, — вмешался Оби-Ван. — Энакин, как именно Сидиус планировал использовать тебя при своем правлении?

Энакин пораженно уставился на него.

— Откуда мне знать? Мне плевать на его режим! Я только хотел спасти Падме.

— Ох, Эни… — вздохнула Падме. — Это очень романтично, но тупо, шо пездец.

Энакин поперхнулся, пораженный ее речью… и формой высказывания.

— Да, сейчас я это уже знаю! Но я правда не разбираюсь в его политике. Вроде бы он назвал меня своим учеником?

— Официально? — вскинулся Оби-Ван.

— Говорю же — не знаю! Мне было не до этого. Он дал мне какое-то странное имя, Дарт Верд или как-то так, и отправил убивать детей. Мне вообще было ни до чего, кроме жуткой мигрени.

— Он дал тебе официальное ситхское имя? Дарт?..

— Да, да, Ведер, Вегер, не помню.

Падме и Оби-Ван одарили его Взглядом.

— Я был в состоянии эмоционального стресса, — попытался Энакин, вспомнив, как однажды Рекс использовал этот аргумент, чтобы избежать медицинской проверки, но только заработал еще один Взгляд.

— Я думал, ты с самой первой нашей встречи был в этом состоянии, так что мог бы уже научиться с ним справляться, — возразил Оби-Ван, но тут же великодушно добавил: — Впрочем, на тебя в самом деле серьезно давили сов сех сторон. Но если он дал тебе имя, он официально назвал тебя Учеником, это можно будет использовать.

Падме злодейски улыбнулась:

— Мы думаем об одном и том же?

— О том, что мы можем убить Сидиуса, использовать титул Энакина как его ученика, чтобы захватить контроль над его правительством и направить этот мир к светлому будущему? Да.

Падме подставила ладонь, и Оби-Ван ударил по ней своей.

— Да!

— Погодите, что? — попытался Энакин, но его проигнорировали.

— Если хочешь, ты сможешь возглавить правительство, — предложила Падме, но Оби-Ван только качнул головой.

— О нет, этого я не желаю совершенно. Я был бы счастлив стать твоим первым советником, но править самому? Я этого не вынесу. У тебя же есть опыт, и люди любят тебя.

— Ну хорошо, — легко согласилась Падме.

Энакина охватил ужас.

***

Каким-то удивительным образом обязанность сделать Ту Самую Запись для Совета оказалась у Энакина. Он яростно пялился на мигающий зеленый огонек камеры, гадая, что Оби-Вану хотелось бы, чтобы он сказал. Ну, ему же не дали никаких четких инструкций… зато у самого Энакина тоже было, что сообщить.

— Я ухожу, — объявил он, уставившись в камеру. — Я наигрался в ваши игры, Мастера, я играл по вашим правилам и это стоило мне самого дорогого. Мы проиграли, все мы. Так что я ухожу, суки, ясно вам? Не то, чтобы у меня оставался лайтсабер или ранг, которые вы могли бы отобрать. Что вы сделаете, выгоните из Ордена пинком? О, горе мне, что же я буду делать?! Как же выживу без вас? О, точно, так же, как выживал ребенком-рабом на Татуине. В точку, рабом! А теперь вы поставили меня во главе сраной армии из детей-рабов и хотите, чтобы я принял это как должное?! Не дождетесь!

— Да, я сказал «детей-рабов»! Потому что это они и есть! Рексу двенадцать, всех богов ради. Двенадцать, и он самый старший из всех vod’e*. И он попал сюда чудом, потому что его едва не убили из-за цвета его волос. Знаете, почему его номер начинается с КШ, а не с КК? Потому что его мутация отличает его от прочих! Каминоанцы мудаки! А как вам вообще пришло в голову притвориться, что вы в самом деле заказали армию из миллионов проклятых детей? Не то чтобы вы могли, я не знаю, использовать все ресурсы и знания Ордена, чтобы написать какой-нибудь вирус, чтобы перепрограммировать дроидов, с которыми мы сражаемся.

— О, точно! Знаете, как все вы умрете? Кто-то напишет вирус, и рабские чипы, на которые мои люди, кстати, никогда не соглашались, заставит их убить вас всех! Да, я об этом знаю! И я не спятил, я прожил все это, я обезумел, и теперь вернулся назад во времени, чтобы сказать вам: идите нахуй, оставьте в покое меня и моих людей! Ясно вам?! Я прошел безумие насквозь, и вы мне ничем не помогли, кстати!

— Они мои, каждый из них. Каждый, кто решит последовать за мной. Мои люди. Мои братья. И раз уж мы говорим о детях-солдатах, как вы только додумались посылать падаванов в битву? Только попробуйте в этот раз отобрать у меня Асоку, бессердечные мрази! Что, от нее были проблемы, и вы решили от них избавиться, не пачкая руки в ее крови? Отправили ее на войну, буквально — на поле боя, отдали известному сорвиголове, которого никогда бы сами не назвали рыцарем, если бы не война, и которому падаван был нахрен не нужен? Давайте, посмейтесь теперь, уроды! Она моя сестричка, я с легким сердцем освежую любого, кто попробует ее забрать!

— А в конце, в конце войны, нам присылали кадетов, которым было по восемь, семь лет. У них даже молочные зубы еще не сменились! С них сваливалась стандартная броня, приходилось кое-как ее фиксировать, и они умирали, умирали из-за этого! Стоило оно того? Хоть что-то из этого того стоило?

—Вы хоть видели, как они умирают? Горевали о них? А вот они горевали. Вы дали себе труд выучить их язык? Вы знаете, как они дороги друг другу, как заботятся о своих братьях?

Энакин оскалился и ткнул в камеру указательным пальцем.

— Ты. Понг Крелл. Я приду за тобой, demagolka**. Ты осознавал, что творишь. И ты пальцем больше не коснешься ни одного штурмовика, урод ты, которого возбуждают только боль, кровь и убийства. Посмотрим, понравится ли тебе умирать медленно, болезненно и бесцельно. Можешь бежать, прямо сейчас, так ты проживешь подольше, но это тебя не спасет. Зато сделает веселее мою охоту. Помните, что тогруты хищники? Помните это. Я так же учился у Асоки, как и она у меня.

Энакин на миг прекратил кричать и откашлялся, пытаясь выровнять дыхание, утирая невольно выступившие слезы.

— И не думайте, что я забыл про всю ту херню, что вы сделали с Оби-Ваном! Вынудили его взять меня в ученики сразу после того, как у него на руках умер его отец! Вы ни словом, ни жестом ему не помогли, вы ему даже не посочувствовали! Мудацкий поступок, слышите? Вы угрожали отобрать меня и заставляли подчиняться каждому вашему слову, заставляли его чувствовать вину перед Квай-Гоном, за то, что он якобы не в состоянии выполнить его последнюю просьбу. Постоянно разлучали нас, когда я был падаваном, чтобы мы «не привязались излишне друг к другу», когда у меня не было ничего своего, кроме моей любви в нему! Так даже последние мудаки не поступают! А знаете, что выпадет первым, если искать в голонете «человек без эмпатии»? «Социопат»! Вы просто горстка могущественных социопатов, которые любят охотиться на детей. Твари! Вот увидите, я спасу их от вас.

— О, еще! Вы отправляли меня «повидаться» с Канцлером, когда мне было сколько, десять лет. Именно тогда он начал требовать приватных встреч. Со мной, с ребенком? Да вы, блядь, понятия не имеете, что он со мной делал на этих встречах, потому что вас было насрать! А он промывал мне мозги, он лгал мне, так что я стал его рабом, пешкой, не больше, и он использовал меня, чтобы убить всех вас, так же, как использовал моих братьев! Да, это он Силой проклятый Лорд Ситхов, о котором вы все так переживали, ну так переживали, что даже не верили, что он существует! Хотите доказательств? Да проведите хоть одну миссию, о которой он не будет знать, и посмотрите на результаты! Посмотрите, насколько меньше людей вы потеряете!

— Получилось очень терапевтично, — заметил он спокойнее. — Возможно, имей я шанс проораться раньше, что-то из этого не случилось бы.

Энакин вздохнул.

— Да, да, я излишне драматичен, преувеличиваю, и вообще позволяю эмоциям управлять собой. И знаете, что? — он широким жестом обвел комнату. — Мне насрать. Насрать, Мастера. Увидьте, насколько мне насрать на джедайский Кодекс. Он не работает! Да он хоть когда-то работал? Мы превратились в цепных псов канцлера, которых он убивает, как хочет, стоит только зарычать на него, — Энакин фыркнул. — Знаете, мастер Винду, как смешно, что вас он убил, выбросив в окно своего кабинета? Тогда я был не в состоянии оценить, но сейчас вижу, какая это была хорошая шутка.

— Итак, я ухожу из этого сраного коррумпированного борделя, то есть, из Республики. И я приму каждого из vod’e, кто пожелает последовать за мной. Это будет их свободный выбор. Как это стал свободный выбор Асоки, хотя прямо сейчас я хочу завернуть ее в одеяло и спрятать в самом безопасном месте, которое смогу придумать. Как это был выбор Оби-Вана и моей жены. Да, жены! И у нас близнецы! Отъебитесь!

— В этой записи я должен был сказать вам то, что Оби-Ван хотел сказать вам, но он не уточнил деталей, кроме «И объясни Совету, куда они могу засунуть все вообще», так что, думаю, я справился. Если вы вдруг услышите о падении империи хаттов или о том, что каминоанцы таинственным образом вымерли — не благодарите. И не бегите ко мне в слезах, когда больше не сможете найти ни одного ребенка, чувствительного к Силе. Вам будет некого похищать, а потом игнорировать, некому промывать мозги. Да, вы кормили нас, давали нам кров, но любили ли? Нет, конечно, стоит только посмотреть на реакцию Асоки или Оби-Вана на доброту!

— Знаете что, вообще не бегите ко мне. Я не желаю вас видеть, разве что вы кардинально измените взгляд на жизнь, — он задумался и добавил: — Ну, кроме вас, Мастер Пло. И к Асоке, и ко мне, и к Оби-Вану вы относились достойно, пусть вам даже приходилось скрывать это от всех. …А сейчас я, кажется, вас выдал. Простите. Но если я буду вам нужен, я вас найду. Я всегда приду к тем, кто будет нуждаться во мне. Клянусь.

— И чтобы вы знали, если вы попробуете удалить эту запись или не досмотрите ее до конца, она просто дублирует себя и заглушит любые другие сообщения, которые вы соберетесь смотреть. А потом она отправится в голонет и вы узнаете, как люди отреагируют на Героя без Страха и все ваши гнусные секретики.

— И это прозвище просто издевательство. Я был в ужасе, постоянно. У меня не было выбора, кроме как следовать приказам. Иначе умерла бы Асока. Иначе умерли бы мои люди, я бы потерял дом… Не знаю, поймете ли вы это, но мы были такими же рабами. В нас не было чипов, но наши принципы точно так же держали нас на коротком поводке. Мне надоело! Я буду свободен, чего бы мне это ни стоило! Tayli’bac***?

— Палпатин. Когда ты увидишь это и захочешь отдать приказ-66? — Энакин ухмыльнулся. — Даже не думай. Даже не смей прикасаться к тому, что мое. Ты научил меня Правилу Двух, я научу тебя, каково это: умирать от руки ученика. Так медленно и больно, как смогу. А вся история про Дарта Плагиуса была полной чушью и, кстати, очень скучной.

— Лидеры Сепаратистов? Я знаю, кто вы. Я знаю, что вы цените и бережете, и знаю, как это разрушить. Закончите эту сраную войну сами, или я сделаю это за вас. Я смотрю на тебя, Дуку. Не думай, что для Сидиуса ты что-то большее, чем дешевая, очень дешевая пешка. Вы все. В прошлый раз я перебил вас всех за пять минут, но в этот раз могу потратить и десять.

Скайуокер доклад окончил.

***

Когда он вернулся в их каюту, Падме сидела за столом, что-то набирая на голопаде. Оби-Ван лежал на постели, полностью одетый, не считая обуви. Близнецы спали мертвым сном в коробке из-под амуниции, которой тут раньше не было.

Падме подняла взгляд и улыбнулась ему.

— Клоны в восторге от детей, — но тут же ее улыбка сменилась тревогой. — Отчего ты плачешь?

— Я сделал запись, — сдавленно ответил Энакин, мотнул головой. — Несколько раз повторил, чтобы канцлер и Совет оставили нас в покое. Это было… Это на самом деле было очень здорово.

Оставив свои занятия, Падме обняла его и опустила голову ему на плечо. Энакин прижался к ней, вдохнул ее запах, чувствуя, как напряжение оставляет его.

— Я сжег все мосты, — шепнул он, зарывшись носом в ее волосы. — Теперь нам небезопасно возвращаться на Корускант.

— Мы туда и не летим, — приглушенно отозвалась Падме. — Пока тебя не было, мы многое обсудили с Оби-Ваном. Мы отправляемся на дикие территории, и будем искать подходящую планету.

— А что, если наши люди не хотят…

— Они хотят. Все они хотят отправиться с нами, и они не лгут. Они хотят быть свободными так же, как и мы.

— Хорошо… это хорошо. Это отлично.

Всего их было тут около двух тысяч, и большая часть принадлежала к его собственному 501-му легиону. 212-й штурмовой батальон Оби-Вана был, конечно, куда меньше. У них было три звездных разрушителя, несколько десятков истребителей, и вполне достаточно шаттлов для эвакуации. Хорошее начало.

— Я думал, — добавил он, — нам стоит спланировать полет на Камино. Освободить кадетов, остановить каминоанцев от выпуска новых.

— Хорошая мысль, — одобрила Падме. — То, что они делают, мерзко и должно быть прекращено.

Энакин наваливался на нее все сильнее и сильнее, явно не понимая, насколько сильно он устал, и она подтолкнула его к кровати, где лежал Оби-Ван, но все еще оставалось место.

— Ложись. Отдохни. Я буду здесь, а за дверями каюты стоит охрана. Ничего не случится.

— Чипы, — пробормотал Энакин.

— Мы рассказали о них, так что клоны сейчас думают над этим. Чипы не нравятся им так же, как твой не нравился тебе, — сквозь сон сообщил Оби-Ван, прикрыв глаза рукой. — А теперь умолкни, я не спал две недели, и я не могу выбрать, с которым из Энакинов говорить.

Энакин сбросил сапоги и плюхнулся на кровать, едва не задавив Оби-Вана.

— А сколько ты видишь?

— Четверых.

— Многовато.

— Да что ты говоришь.

— Я отправил им запись.

— Молодец.

Энакин уставился на Асоку, дремавшую в углу в коконе из одеял, потом перевел взгляд на близнецов (Сила великая, он еще не успел осознать толком, что стал отцом!), и на Падме. Она была облачена в то же кремовое одеяние, в котором прилетела за ним на Мустафар.

Наконец, он поглядел на Оби-Вана, которого сейчас использовал как подушку, раз уж тот украл его собственную.

И он чувствовал своих людей, всех их, живых — при том, что помнил, как умер каждый из них.

В груди Энакина что-то шевельнулось, он мысленно зарычал.

Не в этот раз. Никаких повторов. Он больше не отдаст тех, кто принадлежит ему.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания:  
> Словарь мандо'а:  
> vod’e - братья  
> demagolka - тот, кто совершил отвратительное, чудовищное преступление; военный преступник. Произошло от имени Демагола, мандалорского ученого времен Старой Республики, известного экспериментами на детях и прочно вошедшего в культурную традицию.  
> Tayli’bac? - "Дошло?", оч. грубо.
> 
> КШ и КК - клон-штурмовик и клон-коммандер соответственно


End file.
